La última Feliz Navidad
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: Esta historia cuenta la Navidad de 1980. Lo que no sabían era que era su última "Feliz Navidad"


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a potterverso.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

Otra Navidad se festejaba en la casa de James y Lily Potter, con la diferencia que era la primera con el pequeño Harry. El bebe tenía casi 6 meses y se la pasaba haciendo payasadas junto a su padre y a su padrino. James se la pasaba consintiendo a Harry, todos le decían que era un padre muy baboso, y aunque no lo quiera admitir, era verdad. Sirius estaba muy orgulloso de su ahijado, lo consentía todavía más que James, es más, Harry ya tenía un pequeño peluche en forma de perro negro, igual que la forma animaga de Sirius. Remus amaba al pequeño Potter, aunque no lo podía consentir tanto como le gustaría cuando podía le hacía algún regalo. Peter adoraba al niño, pero parecía que a Harry no le gustaba estar con él, porque cada vez que Peter lo alzaba empezaba a llorar. Lily estaba enamorada de su hijo, era igual al padre, pero con los ojos de ella, siempre se reía de las caras que hacía su hijo cuando James hacía figuras de humo con su varita.

El ambiente navideño era perceptible en todos lados, la joven pareja había decorado toda la casa con motivo navideño, empezando con el gran árbol decorado que había en la sala junto a la chimenea y terminando en las guirnaldas que James había puesto en la escalera.

Lily estaba en la cocina terminando de hacer la cena, esa noche irían Sirius, Remus y Peter a pasar la Navidad con ellos, ya que la pareja Potter se ocultaba en su casa debido a la amenaza de Voldemort. Meses antes de que Harry naciera Dumbledore les había informado que había escuchado una profecía que decía que Harry era el único que podía derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, aparentemente parte de la profecía había llegado a manos de Voldemort y este amenazaba con matar al pequeño Potter, entonces con ayuda de Dumbledore se habían ocultado bajo el encantamiento Fidelio.

Harry, que estaba durmiendo en su habitación, empezó a llorar, cuando Lily empezó a lavarse las manos para subir, escuchó a James subir la escalera, pocos minutos después entró James a la cocina con Harry en brazos.

-Mamá, tengo hambre, ¿Me das un biberón? –Decía James con una voz más fina para imitar la de un niño.

Lily rio y puso leche a calentar, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente caliente para que Harry no se quemara la puso en un biberón y se la tendió a su hijo que la aceptó con una sonrisa.

-¿No tienes una madre muy hermosa? –Preguntó James a Harry que miraba muy interesado lo que Lily estaba cocinando. – Sí, muy hermosa y muy sexy.

-¡James! –Gritó Lily, estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios de James, pero no le gustaba que los hiciera frente a Harry.

-Lils, es un bebe, no entiende ni media palabra de lo que hablamos –Dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

La tarde pasó entre risas, comentarios graciosos y besos, cerca de las siete apareció Sirius.

-¿Me extrañaste pelirroja? –Preguntó pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Claro –Dijo con sarcasmo, el día anterior Sirius había estado ahí hasta largas horas de la noche.

-¿Y cómo está mi lindo ahijado? –Harry que estaba en brazos de James, estiró sus manos para que su padrino lo alzara- Me parece que usted va a recibir un lindo regalo de Navidad –Decía  
Sirius mientras le hacía cosquillas a Harry.

A los pocos minutos tocaron la puerta, todos se pusieron alerta, el encantamiento Fidelio era fuerte, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó James.

-Remus.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste cuando terminamos el Mapa? –La mayoría de la gente en el mundo mágico hacia preguntas que solo pudiera responder la verdadera persona, eran sistemas de seguridad para evitar la entrada de mortífagos que estaban usando Poción Multijugos.

-No es necesario que los cubra ¿Verdad? –Por la forma en que lo dijo se dieron cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

James abrió la puerta y vio a un chico de 20 años castaño y de ojos miel, iba con sus capas raídas y cicatrices que eran testigo del sufrimiento que le hacía padecer la luna. Se abrazaron y entraron a la casa, Remus saludó al resto, hace varios días que no se veían, tenían misiones de la Orden, Sirius también tenía misiones del Departamento de Aurores.

A los pocos minutos también apareció Peter, luego de los respectivos saludos se sentaron todos en la mesa y Lily con un movimiento de varita hizo que toda la comida aparezca en la mesa.

-Si no estuvieras casado con Cornamenta, pelirroja, me casaría contigo solo por lo bien que cocinas –Decía Sirius saboreando la comida.

Lily rio ya acostumbrada a las insinuaciones de casamiento de Sirius y James le tiró un pedazo de comida.

-Dije, si no estuviera casada con Cornamenta –Decía Sirius remarcando las palabras –A parte de ciego, sordo.

Harry aunque no entendía lo que sucedía se reía del intercambio entre su madre, su padre y su padrino.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, o lo más tranquilo que se puede con los cuatro Merodeadores juntos, contaron anécdotas de Hogwarts y por una noche, se olvidaron del horror que era el mundo mágico.

Cuando no quedó nada de comida sobre la mesa fueron hacia el living y se sentaron –casi tiraron de cabeza- en los sillones. A Harry lo había puesto sobre la alfombra y estaba mirando las figuras de humo que hacía su padrino. James fue a la cocina y volvió con vasos y una botella de Hidromiel.

-Me quieres emborrachar y dejarme tirado en la nieve desnudo, yo lo sé –Decía Sirius mientras se servía un vaso de la bebida.

Todos rieron, hasta Peter que no había terminado de entender el chiste.

-¿Y Harry cuando tendrá un hermanito o hermanita? –Soltó Sirius haciendo que James se ahogue con el Hidromiel y Lily abra los ojos de par en par.

Los tres Merodeadores empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Algo que quieras decir, Lily? –Preguntó Remus haciendo que la pelirroja lo fulmine con la mirada.

La pelirroja negó.- Voy a dormir a Harry.

Se fue por las escaleras mientras Sirius y Remus aún reían y James los fulminaba con la mirada. A los diez minutos bajó.

-Ya se durmió. ¿Se quedan a dormir? –Preguntó a sus tres amigos.

-Y-yo no p-puedo, mi madre e-está enferma –Decía Peter con su, ya habitual, tartamudeo.

Remus y Sirius dijeron que si se quedaban a dormir.

-Sirius puede dormir en la habitación de invitados y Remus en el sillón, o al revés, como ustedes quieran –Decía Lily.

-O puede dormir conmigo, si lo dejo dormir –Dijo Sirius. Cuando James aún no salía con Lily, el oji-gris bromeaba con que estaba enamorado de él, y cuando James empezó a salir con la pelirroja empezó a decir que lo había abandonado y que ahora estaba enamorado de Remus.

-Duermo en el sillón –contestó el castaño.

James se despertó con el ruido de cacerolazos y los gritos de Sirius.

-¡Arriba! ¡Es Navidad! ¡James, deja a mi querida pelirroja y dame mi regalo! –Decía desde afuera de la habitación.

-Creo que si no me despertaba así, creía que no era Navidad –Dijo James haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

-Feliz Navidad –dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso a su marido.

-Feliz Navidad –Dijo respondiendo el beso.

-¡James! ¡O te levantas o entro a la habitación! –Gritó Sirius.

-¡Cállate Canuto! ¡Vas a despertar a Harry! –Respondió su amigo.

-No, Harry ya se despertó –Sirius entró en la habitación con un muy sonriente Harry en brazos. El niño tenía puesto un sombrero rojo, igual que Sirius.

-¡Feliz Navidad Harry! –dijo Lily tomando a su hijo en brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla. James imitó a su esposa.

-Sí, sí, todos muy dulces, pero quiero mis regalos –El matrimonio Potter rodó los ojos y se levantó, si no Sirius iba a seguir molestando.

Cuando los cuatro bajaron vieron que Remus había preparado unas tazas de chocolate caliente.

-Gracias Remus –Dijo Lily.

Empezaron a repartir los regalos, Harry recibió unos libros para niños con dibujos animados de parte de Remus, James le había comprado una quaffle de peluche, Lily un conjunto de ropa y Sirius la había comprado una Snitch, en su tamaño real, pero que volaba solo hasta a un metro desde donde estaba el bebé, eran especiales para niños.

Sirius había recibido otra chaqueta de cuero de parte de James y Lily y Remus le había dado un libro con hechizos de defensa, alegando que le servían para la carrera de Auror.

A James le dieron un sweater que en la espalda decía "Potter" y el número 07 que era el que tenía cuando jugaba Quidditch, de parte de Lily, Sirius le dio un Quidditch de mesa, se jugaba de a dos y ellos contralaban a los jugadores. Remus le dio una bufanda y un gorro con los colores de su equipo de Quidditch favorito.

Lily recibió un botiquín lleno de pociones de parte de James, ella había empezado la carrera de Medimagia, pero había tenido que dejarla, Remus le dio un libro sobre hechizos domésticos, ella al ser hija de muggles muchos de los hechizos no los conocía y Sirius le dio una capa de invierno muy elegante.

El último en recibir sus regalos fue Remus, que de parte del matrimonio Potter, recibió una capa de viaje nueva, y de parte de Sirius una caja de chocolates de Honeyducks.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que la próxima Navidad Harry la pasaría con sus tíos, Sirius en Azkaban y Remus solo. Esa era su última "Feliz Navidad" por varios años.


End file.
